Naruto's life
by Bloody Wolf Demon
Summary: This is about the terrifying remake of Naruto's life. read or DIE!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Naruto. I am here to tell you of my terrible life. The first thing you must know about me is that I harness the most powerful demons of all times. His name is Kyuubi and he is king of all demons. Most people think he is evil because he attacked the village but he was being mind controlled. How you may ask how I know this information? That starts at the beginning of my story.

It all started when I was born. My mother died while giving birth to me while my died by sealing Kyuubi inside of me. Since that day I have been kicked, cut, and had many broken bones over time. The orphanage made me move out when I was only 2. I had to live in a grungy old apartment and I had no money. People think I am dumb but I am actually really smart for a young kid. The villages beat me up and they never let me get food. The kicked me out of stores and screamed horrible things at me. I had no friends in till that fateful day.

It was my 3rd birthday party and the 3rd year anniversy of Kyuubi's defeat. My birthday was where I got my worst beatings. Today I was running for my life when dozens of villagers ran after me. Even some of the ANBU chased after me. Suddenly one of the ANBU shot a kunai at my leg which caused me to fall down. They then kicked, cut, slashed with swords, broke many bones, and destroyed my hope that one person in the village still loves me. You may think that the good ANBU would come and stop the fights, but they never do. Some are gifted at tracking but they never use it on me. They people left me at the gates of the village to die. With the immense pain inside and out I passed out.

When I opened my eyes I was in a dark hallway with a huge jail cell in front of me. "Where am I" I yelled out. "You are in your mindscape" yelled a chilling voice. "Mindscape? Also who are you" I yelled. "I am the all mighty Kyuubi no Nitsune the nine tailed fox" yelled Kyuubi. "You are the one who destroyed the village? Why did you and why are you in my mind"! Yelled I. "How do you know this information?" asked Kyuubi. I heard what the villagers said so I repeat why" I said. "I was mind controlled by a man named Mandora who made me attack the village. I am also in your mind because the 4th hokage sealed me inside of you" said Kyuubi. "You are why the villagers beat me?" I said. "You are not afraid of me" said Kyuubi. "You are not as worst as the villagers. Also why are you talking to me?" I said. "I am talking to you because I want to train you. Before you ask I want to train you because if you die I die and I don't want to die. I also don't want a weak vessel" said Kyuubi. "Why would I want you to train me?" said I. "You want out of this village? My training will get you out" said Kyuubi. "Fine. What shall I do" I said. I want you to rip off half of the seal so I can create a person outside of your body to train" said Kyuubi. "How can I tell you are telling the truth?" said I. "Demons don't lie, so rip off half of the seal" said Kyuubi. "Fine" I said. So I went to rip off the seal and that's when my life changed forever.

*9 years later*

When I ripped off the seal I went to train with Kyuubi. He gave me new clothing and a new body. I changed into a half demon. I now have claws on my hands and feet which I cover with gloves and I have red slitted eyes in which I also cover them with a fox mask. I never remove my mask. I am about 5 foot 5 and I have an eight pack even for a 12 year old. I have weights on my hands and feet which are a high number of pounds in which I don't even know what number they are on now. My jutsu's are a high number because Kyuubi know all jutsu's and when a new gets created he knows and tells me. That is all about my new look.

If you want to know the rest of the story, please review. If I have 5 or more reviews I shall continue.


	2. Chapter 2

2nd Chapter

This is my first day back in my birth place. Kyuubi has trained me well and I shall use my power for revenge on this place. For me to do this I must be given a headband. This is the story of my first day.

I ran into the forest and saw Iruka chasing a criminal. I decided to help him because it seemed like Iruka was having some trouble. I threw a rasengan at the evil guy and knocked him out cold. "Who are you" said Iruka. I decided to give him a fake name so he won't know who I am. "I am Adrian" said I, (that name means dark one if you wanted to know). "Do you go to this village and how old are you" said Iruka. "I am twelve and I just came to this village". "Do you want to become a ninja? You did help me catch this criminal" said Iruka. I said yes and that is how I became a ninja.

Tomorrow at the school I went into the class and Iruka introduced me to the class. "Today students, we have a new classmate. His name is Adrian, and you might be wondering how he got to become a ninja and that is because he passed the test last night" said Iruka. "Why do you have a mask" yelled a student. "Because I can" said I. I then sat down next to a student I think is called Kiba. "You smell funny. Kinda like a fox" said Kiba. "That is because I am one" said I and face Iruka. Kiba looked dumbstruck and left me alone. Iruka finally called out my team. I am paired up with Sasuke and the banshee Sakura. My team lasted 1 hour waiting into the banshee went nuts wondering where our new sensei was. "He is in the corner using an invisibility jutsu" I said. "What! Why do you think that baka?" "He is correct" said Kakashii went he let go of the jutsu. "How did you know?" said Kakashii. "You smell like human" I said. Kakashii seemed weirded out by that but he let it go and said to meet him at the rooftop. I used a transportation jutsu and appeared at the rooftop before even the sensei. He asked us about ourselves and finally it was my turn. "My name is Adrian and I like training and my sensei Kyu. I don't like the villagers and the past, present, and future ANBU. My dream is to take over sensei's job" I said. "Why don't you like the ANBU" said Kakashii. "They are evil and I hate them!" I yelled. My team seemed stunned and that's when I left.

1 month later

Finally after doing 6o D class missions we were allowed to transport Tazubaza to his village. When we left our village we walked a couple miles until I spotted a puddle on the ground. I took out to poisoned kunai and threw it out to the water. The enemy ninja then appeared and the kunai was stuck into the enemy's heart. Sakura fainted and Kakashii went to question Tazubaza. You might be wondering why none of my teammates are asking how I knew the ninja's were hidden in the puddle. They kept asking about my past before but I never said anything to them so they stopped asking me questions and stopped talking to me.

Zabuza finally showed up and trapped Kakashii into a water bubble. I then went to fight him. Suddenly Zabuza reconized me. He yelled out Fox Demon and went into an attack. I quickly formed a demonic rasengan and struck it at him. It killed him instantly but Haku showed up and took Zabuza. He is most probably trying to raise his master from the dead. We showed up at Tazubaza's house and I met his son. He yelled out that we didn't know real pain but I told him "YOU don't know real pain. If you lived a day in my life you would be dead. I was constantly abused and tortured. I have one major scar on my back shows it". I showed him my katana struck scar on my back and left.

Next chapter will show the battle at the bridge.

Jutsu's I made up: Demonic Rasengan, Elemental Rasengan, Fire Rasengan, Water Rasengan, Wind Rasengan, Earth Rasengan, and Blood Clone Jutsu.


	3. The real C3

This is a continuing chapter after C2. Battle at the Bridge

Today is the day where the great battle is to be awaited. I follow Kakashi and the rest of my so called team to the not yet built giant bridge. Zabuza appeared out of the mist with his assistant nin. I knew me and the new ninja would have to fight because Kakashi thinks "I'm too weak". That guy should not think highly of himself. Everybody knows how to fight against the famous sharigan.

So it seems like Zabuza is beating Kakashi. I on the other hand am not going to lose. I am going to win against the new ninja. I rushed right into battle against the boy with the mask and he used his bloodline. I was covered in ice mirrors and the nin was nowhere in sight. Suddenly he appeared out of one of the mirrors, but I saw him coming and threw a punch at him with a forth of my strength. The boy broke one of his ice mirrors seemed to be unconscious, but was still breathing. I decided to use him as a hostage and tied him up with chains that I summoned.

Onto the fight with Zabuza and Kakashi. The dumb teacher got caught in the water prison. AGAIN! Guess I am going to have to save him. AGAIN! I appeared in front of Zabuza and kicked him in the stomach before he was allowed to know I was there. He hit the water prison that held Kakashi and fell onto the floor. I was about to kill Zabuza right then and there, but the emo Sasuke wanted to be so brave and strong that he appeared into MY fight.

Zabuza was so angry at me that he struck at the first thing he saw with his giant sword. He slashed Sasuke right down the middle and Sasuke did not have time to yell. Blood poured out of him and Sakura screamed the loudest she could then promptly fainted.

I think I grew to sorta like that kid Sasuke so I went all out into my battle with Zabuza. I ripped of the gloves on my hands and the black bandages on my feet. I then tore off my fox mask and showed my fangs. Finally I opened my eyes and saw Zabuza looking like he was about to pee himself. Wait. There he went. I rushed in and slashed Zabuza on his face. Jarred red line already pouring out blood was on his face. I then rushed to his neck and bit down. HARD. He screamed just like Sakura. Funny little girly man. Blood was in my mouth and it tasted good

. Finally I used a jutsu I just made up and said "Aka Higi: Hyakki no Seon". This jutsu summoned one hundred puppets, but I transformed them into tiny little spiders. I then created clones of those spiders to have an army of one thousand spiders. The spiders crawled up to Zabuza and swarmed him. His whole entire body was covered with spiders and some of those spiders were inside of him.

Last but not least I called upon the jutsu "Bushin Daibakuha" which caused the clones of the spiders to explode which caused the other spiders to explode. You should have seen it. The spiders blew up and Zabuza scattered. His legs went into the water and everything else was exploded into smithereens.

After that battle was done I got Kakashi out of his prison. That prison was weak by the way. Sakura woke up just after I got Kakashi out of his prison and screamed. AGAIN when she saw Sasuke's body. Guess I like him because I used my life rasengan on him and he was back alive. No more blood and no more slashed. There was not even a scar. My healing jutsu is one of a kind. My teammates seemed stunned at what I did, but I quieted them down.

I saw Zabuza's owner and his crew appeared at the end of the bridge. Guess another one of my strong jutsu's shall kill all of them quickly. I used a force field jutsu around the crew and the people could not get out. Finally I made one hundred clones for the hundred crew of people and made the clones make death rasengan's into their hands. The clones then threw the rasengans into the force field where I made a small hole. You should have heard the screams. Such a great sound. When those people finally were dead I released the force field jutsu and let go of all my clones. The damage was great of that crew.

There was a lot of blood so I summoned some of my demon minions and gave them a little snack. The demon's ate the body parts and drank the blood leaving the bridge spotless. I let go of the demons and faced my so called teammates. They were whizzing out of their pants. I laughed. And laughed. That was the first time in a long time that I have ever laughed. I guess I saw the point of my teammates.

I looked into the water and saw my reflection. My eyes were still slitted blood red and my claws were still there. I guess the team got freaked out by the blood on my mouth and the blood on my teeth because of the slashing and biting I did on Zabuza. I licked of the blood and put on my mask, gloves, and bandages.

Finally I faced my team again. Those teammates finally stopped whizzing, but they were still speechless. I face the guy we were escorting and sent him on his way so we could go back to the forsaken village. The team was still spotless so I just used a transportation jutsu on myself and my other teammates and appeared into the Hokage's office.

I left my team there still stunned and told the Hokage that we met two chuunin's, one juunin, one missing nin, and one hundred soldiers. I told him they were dead and left everybody in the office to go on my merry way. Did I forget to mention that after Zabuza was dead I decided that the missing ninja did not deserve to live and killed him? Well I did. So troublesome.

Next chapter will be of the chuunin exams and the reaction of Naruto's teammates and the Hokage on what Naruto did and what happened to Naruto.


End file.
